


You're date with Ruby Rose

by WritenPov91



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Cums on face, F/M, Lemon warning, Masturbation, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 15:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21077360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritenPov91/pseuds/WritenPov91
Summary: Your in a new recent relationship with Ruby Rose, leader of team RWBY. But because her family are not crazy about you dating her, you two have to resort to seeking around. But while you go visit Ruby while her family if off training, that's when the fun begins (high lemon warning) (18+ Readers only) (updated tags)





	You're date with Ruby Rose

(If you are not over the age of 18 and or are easily offended, please turn back now. You have been warned) (high lemon warning)

Date with Ruby Rose

It was a beautiful, and breezy afternoon. You were off to see your wonderful new girlfriend, Ruby Rose, leader of team RWBY. You two have been dating only a few weeks now, but already you both had a few passionate nights together. Unfortunately, both Ruby's father Taiyang Xiao Long and even her older sister Yang, have caught the two of you in the act before and have treated to kill you for deflowering there precious daughter and little sister before their eyes. So now the two of you have to resort to seeking around behind her family's back just so you can continue seeing each other.  
As you finally arrived at her cabin home, she happily greets you at the door

"Yay! you're finally here!" Ruby says happily as she jumps up and wraps her arms around your shoulders and gives you a nice big tight hug and then a peck on your lips. "Quick, come inside! We dont have much time to fool around, Dad and Yang could be back from training at any minute. I have fresh baked cookies on the table, help yourself while I go get Desert Rose!" She tells you as she heads back into her room to retrieve her weapon, you knowing damn well she will never go anywhere without it.

You help yourself to a cookie from the large white plate she left out for you on the table. You wait patiently for Ruby for almost 20 minutes until you realize she was taking a little too long, so you decide to go check on her. You probably figured that she must be simply polishing her weapon, explaining why she was talking to long and lost track of time, but you're not angry about it, you know that's just how she it. You enter her bed room without knocking or saying anything, you expect to find her still cleaning her weapon, but to your surprise it was even close to what you thought she was REALLY doing.

"Ahhhhahhhhhh..." she moan softly while bent over in her favorite position fingering herself with one hand, and squeezing one of her breast with the other. She was only partly nude, with her stockings torn where her crotch was and both her bare breasts hanging put of her top. She has no idea of your presence in the room as she continues masterbating. But you dont say anything because you were enjoying the show. You feel the bulge in your pants tighten, so you decide to let out a loud cough to finally let Ruby know of your presence.

*Cough*

"AHHHH!"Ruby screams out from shock. "W-When did you get in here!? I told you to wait for me in the kitchen! You scared the holy heck out of me, I thought you were my dad or Yang for a second..." she cries out embarrassed.  
"I'm sorry, this is so embarrassing! I was hoping to hold out until we got into the forest of forever fall, but soon as I saw you I couldn't help myself..." She says while turning away her hands covering her chin, and eyes watering up.

But then you get down on both your knees and grab her ass with both hands.

"Ah! Wait, what are you do... ahhhh!" Ruby moans loudly as you begin eating out her sweet pink flower. She clenches her hands tightly while breathing heavily as your tongue swirls along her walls. You even stick a finger inside, but you're gentle about it because you already that she likes it when you go gently. You even tease her clit a little as she began squirming while her legs shake and then moan even louder. You continue to tickle her clit while shoving your tongue deeper inside her flower till she finally cums! "AAAHHHHHHHH!" She screams out in pleasure and then plants face down onto the bed and pants rapidly catching her breath.

"Oh my gosh, that was certainly unexpected..." she says after resting for a moment to catch up again with her breath. "Well we should probably get going now..." she says while slowly turning onto her back while trying to cover up her bare naked breasts with just one hand. But then, you finally unzip yourself and pull out your fully erect member. Then you grab Ruby by her legs and spread them open and lift them up into the air! "Ah, wait! What are you doing? I said we gotta go!" She says to you. But you didn't really listen, not because you don't respect her, but you knew that she still wanted more since she did tell you she was holding out till the both of you got to the forest of Forever fall anyway. Plus it was only fair that you had some pleasure too.  
"Okay fine! But please make it quick! We really gotta get out of here real soon before my dad and Yang get back."

You eagerly, but slowly, insert the tip of your member inside her. Ruby moans quietly while clutching the bed sheets tightly and now lost in total bliss as you slowly insert yourself inside her inch by inch. Although this isn't both your first time having intercourse with each other, Ruby still feels a little tight to you, which is why you're not trying to force yourself inside her to quickly. Suddenly, you feel your shaft stop half way through, you were as far as you reach from inside her pussy. So now you began thrusting your hips now, hoping to fit you whole cock inside.

"AAAHHHHHHH" Ruby cries out with tears filling her eyes as you enjoy watching her breast bounce with every thrust you gave her. Truth is that Ruby's breast are actually quite large. There almost as big as her older sister's Yang, but at least 2 or 3 bra sizes smaller. But definitely much larger then the rest of her team mates Wiess and Blake. As you keep thrusting and thrusting while reaching further into Ruby's vagina as you never did before, her moans keep getting louder and louder while becoming now completely lost in both pleasure and pain "AAAAHHHH FUUUCK!" Ruby moans loudly, as yo8 finally heard her swore for the first time since dating, causing you to fuck her harder and faster causing your member to finally slide in her pussy all the way through now. Now both your hips are slamming against eachother as reach in closer to kiss her while caressing one of her breast.

"L-Let me suck on it, so that way you can finish on my face!" said Ruby after breaking the kiss. You agree and you finally pull out and then get right off of her. You stood up straight with your member in your hand, lightly jacking yourself off, waiting for Ruby to finish you off. She eagerly grabs hold onto your cock with with one hand, lightly stroking it at first, and then starts licking your shaft along cross its side before laying her lips on your tip. As she makes her way toward the tip, you quickly insert your head in her mouth with out warning, catching her completely off guard as her eyes widen with surprise. But she didnt mind it though, she trusts you enough to let you go a little rough once in a while. As your tip of your member was finally inside her mouth, Ruby begins to swirl her tongue around the head. She is still very inexperienced at oral, and isnt quite sure what felt good to you. Her only knowledge for oral sex comes from reading one of her teammate's, Blake's dirty books that she hides secretly in there dorm room.

Ruby continues to swirl her tongue around your tip, till you began to slowly slide your member further into her mouth promoting her to wrap her tongue and lips around your whole shaft. You move your hips very slowly as your cock gently slides in and out of her mouth as she slowly bobs her back and forth until she begins to get the rythem and finally give you a proper blowjob so that you can finally stop moving your hips and let her take the lead. Ruby was now moving in a nice steady motion, almost nearly taking your cock all the down her throat. Then she picks up the pace, and begins using both hands on you cock while still sucking on it. She goes faster and faster while sucking harder then before till final you feel yourself ready to cum! You immediately pull out her mouth without warning as you grab hold of your member and aim it towards Ruby as you finally release your load all over her face and hair, startling her, making her yelp unexpectedly as you continued to blast your load till cum begin dripping down from her face to her shoulders and tits. As you finally finished cumming all over Ruby, they both of you breath heavily, trying to catch up with each others breath. Then she turns to you and smiles.

"Oh my gosh! The was the best that we've ever had! You were amazing!" Ruby says to you while still a little exhausted from the amazing sex you too just had, while still drenched in your seamen.

But as you began zipping yourself up and was about to finally tell Ruby that you loved her. The door suddenly slams open "HOW DARE YOU!? AFTER WARNING YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" yelled a very pissed off Taiyang Xiao Long. "HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO MY SWEET INNOCENT LITTLE SISTER!? I'M GONNA RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!" Yelled a even more pissed off Yang with her fiery red eyes while pounding her two first together!

"RUN!" Ruby cries out to you.

The end.


End file.
